Dexter
by DancingStar01
Summary: Lindsay wants to take care of her neighbor's house. Soon, strange things happen… Pairing: C/L


Title: Dexter  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor/ Lindsay,  
Rating: 12  
Category: AU, Thriller, Romance  
Summaries: Lindsay wants to take care of her neighbor's house. Soon, strange things happen…  
Notes: It´s time for my summer vacation now. Who would have ever guessed my way leads me to Scotland? :-). With this I´m having a short break. My next FanFiction will be published on August 18th. I wish you all a nice summer. Take Care!

**Dexter **

"I hate birthdays," Peter said a little bit angry to his friends had visited at home him today.  
"You seemed to be very happy about your gift," Lindsay replied. It was Peter's birthday and although he hadn´t invited them, they surprised him with a party this Friday evening.  
"Well, that's my own fault," Peter admitted, "I shouldn´t have ever mention that I need a new camera." Now Peter was unwrapping Jacks and Sue´s gift and when he noticed it was a T-Shirt he tried to read the letters. And then silence…  
"You don't like the shirt", Sue suddenly said.  
"No", Peter disagreed. Because of the champagne he had drunk before he was a bit dizzy and he didn't want to tell his friends he was overextended with the letters which led to a word. Actually, he was delighted about the gifts and he was also relieved that Connor, Lindsay, Sue Jack and refrained from singing "Happy Birthday". Peter hated nothing more than this embarrassment. Now, they ate pizza and laughed about the good times together.  
"What do you say, Levi?", Peter asked and the dog barked.  
A melody rang and it came straight from Connor's pocket. "I got a new mail," he announced, reaching for his cell phone, "These new smartphones are really great!" He was reading the mail and became pale.  
"What's going on?", Lindsay asked when she, still clueless, placed a glass of cola in front of him.  
"The mail is from Dexter," Connor said and now Peter and Lindsay looked at him. Peter thought this was impossible, because Dexter was dead for a year. It was impossible for him to send an e-mail from beyond the grave.  
"Who is that Dexter?", Sue wanted to know and Lindsay told her he was an employee of the OSIR but she and Jack didn´t know him, because he died before they joined the team. "Dexter was also a little in love with Lindsay," Peter joked.  
"He wasn´t!", Lindsay threw her napkin at him, "He wasn´t my type at all!"  
"What is this Dexter writing?" , Jack asked, strained.  
"_I knew you were going to break your neck at some point. I tried to warn you, you have to be careful_", Peter was reading loudly and they understood why Connor was shocked: When Jack and Sue met the team, Connor had a cast on his right wrist because he fell down a staircase. That was shortly after Dexter's death.  
"Maybe someone´s just joking," Jack suggested, "The best thing is you respond to the mail. If someone has really hooked on Dexter's email account, then maybe he or she gets scared."  
"That's a good idea," Connor agreed and immediately responded to the mail. They waited to see if the sender of the message would write back again, but this didn´t happen. They were reassured and confirmed with Jack's opinion.  
The evening was getting late and just before midnight, they said goodbye to each other. "Thank you for your hospitality, Peter," Sue thanked him and Peter also thanked for the birthday gift.  
"I'll take you home, Lindsay," Connor suggested and she was relieved because the smell of the air announced a rainstorm. Lindsay had gone by bus to Peter's apartment, but no buses were running so late to the area in which she lived in a part of a terraced house.  
"We'll see you on Monday," Sue waved them then went home with her dog Levi.  
The moment in which Lindsay entered Connor's car, it started raining, but the rain was over when they reached Lindsay's house. "Thank you for giving me a ride home," said Lindsay and loosened her belt, "How do you spend your weekend?" By now it was Saturday morning.  
"I don´t know yet," Connor admitted, "My weekend will be pretty quiet... I know this sounds terribly boring, but I´m recovering from work at the weekend."  
"No, that doesn´t sound boring," Lindsay shook her head, but suddenly her eyes darkened.  
"What's going on?", Connor asked.  
"The door at my neighbor´s house is open," Lindsay said and while she got out, she noticed Connor did the same, "My neighbor is out of town since yesterday."  
"Perhaps she forgot to lock."  
"As long as she doesn´t give me the blame if something is missing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She asked me to take care of her house while she is out of town," Lindsay reached for the door to close. She then used the spare key that her neighbor had given her to lock the door. They set out together on the way to Lindsay's house. "My neighbor is a little..."  
"Strange?", Connor asked.  
"Yes, that's exactly the word I was looking for. She even had left me a ToDo list... My neighbor is a little strange after her son died..."  
"Yes, I remember," Connor nodded, "Dexter has worked in the archive, right?"  
Lindsay nodded. Dexter only got the job with the OSIR through their support and he had helped a few times when the team needed important information. Dexter was good with computers and once he had hacked for Peter into the database of a big company, when it was involved in a case. Of course, Connor wasn´t happy, but he had to admit Dexter did a good job. Unfortunately, he died in a car accident last year.  
They had reached Lindsay's front door and wanted to say goodbye to each other when they heard a loud noise in the house of the neighbor. "Obviously, someone noticed the open door," Connor concluded. He suggested a burglar had taken advantage of the opportunity.  
"Shall we see?", Lindsay asked and kept the spare key in her hands helplessly. Connor finally agreed to her they should check the house and so they made their way to the entrance door at the house next door. "I feel like a burglar," Lindsay admitted when she checked if someone was watching them in the darkness again. Then she turned the key around and Connor entered the house. Inside it was too dark and the air stale yet. "We can´t see anything," Connor suggested and was searching for the light switch. They stood in the living room. The pieces were put together randomly: The cover of the couch didn´t fit the covering of the two chairs and the carpet and the curtains didn´t fit it in color. Connor didn´t think he was a furniture expert, but he found even his apartment was nicer than this.  
"Your neighbor obviously likes spiders," Connor pointed to the terrarium in which a tarantula sat on a branch. Lindsay thought the point "feed Sparky" on the ToDo list was like feeding the cat or the hamster.  
"Let's see if someone has entered the house," Lindsay suggested. When they were convinced that the windows were intact in the living room, they went into the kitchen and then checked the rooms upstairs. Everything was fine: they found neither a broken window nor a burglar who was hiding. Nevertheless, Lindsay asked how it was possible she had heard a loud noise. She couldn´t believe the spider in the living room had something to do with that.  
"Maybe we were wrong and the sound isn´t from here," Connor said. He turned off the light in the living room and finally they left the house.  
"Thank you for coming along," said Lindsay, when they were outside and then slowly went to her house. "Never mind," Connor smiled, "See you Monday."  
"Yes, see you Monday."

E-mail from Connor Doyle ConnorDoyle to  
Lindsay Donner ,  
Sue Thomas Sue_Thomas_ ,  
Jack Hudson Jack_1971 ,  
Peter Axon ,  
"Do you want come over tomorrow evening? I've bought a new plasma TV, twice as big as the old one. I would be happy if you all come. Have a nice evening! Connor"

On Sunday evening they actually met at Connor´s place, who invited them and he planned to grill burgers. "So, you also bought a new grill," Jack stated and Connor looked at the new grill on his terrace, "What's going on? Did you get a raise?", Lindsay and Sue laughed about Jack´s remark.  
"No."  
"You have to admit, that's a little strange," Jack observed, "First you've got a new cell phone, then a new TV and a new grill..."  
"All right!" Connor gave in, "My brother has opened a shop for electrical appliances and I get 20% discount." Connor gave each of them a drink then they sat on the terrace. As Sue noted there were also advantages to live in the ground floor. She and Lucy shared a flat above a Starbucks. When Levi barked and ran to the door, Sue suggested the bell had rung. That was typical for her dog: Even if they were at a friend's place, Levi never stopped hearing for her and he never stopped being her hearing dog. Sue was deaf and Levi helped her very much. He made it possible to live a normal life. In some way, he even made her hearing.  
Sue and Jack went to the door to let in the new guest. It was Peter.  
"Unfortunately I can´t stay very long," Lindsay apologized when she was alone with Connor.  
"I see," Connor nodded, "The house of your neighbor?"  
"Yes. I have no idea why she wants me to keep an eye on her house. She called this morning and asked me if everything is fine. Of course I told her that the door was open last night and she has probably forgotten to lock. She denies it. She allegedly had locked the door."  
Peter, Jack and Sue now came to them and Jack explained to Sue what Connor and Lindsay were talking about, because Sue couldn´t see them. Now, Lindsay had to tell her friends the story of the left open door at the house next door and she also told about the creepy noise, about the check and the call in which her neighbor claimed that she had locked the door.  
"Sounds like a haunted house," Sue said at the end of stories.  
"Sounds like we should go there and check the situation," Peter agreed and Connor was surprised they preferred a haunted house rather than a dinner on the terrace.

"I can´t believe we're really here," Connor said a little later.  
"Don´t worry," Jack stopped the car in front of Lindsay's house, where they had a good view on the neighbors´ entrance door, "The burgers on your new grill will forgive us if we eat them a bit later."  
"The door is open," Lindsay stated, "Come, let's go inside." She got out and they made their way to the door. Again Lindsay looked around searchingly before she opened the door and entered. In the living room she turned on the light and went straight to the kitchen.  
"Objects are moved here."  
"Are you sure?", Peter asked, who set up and then saw a tarantula in a terrarium.  
"Yes, I was here yesterday to pour the flowers," said Lindsay, it wasn´t a pint on her ToDo list, "Yesterday, I took pictures and I'm pretty sure this can wasn´t opened." They threw the can of tuna into the trash. Then she showed her friends the photos she had taken and stored on her phone yesterday. They looked at the pictures and discovered Lindsay was right.  
"Fortunately we were here," said Peter, "What do you think of who is responsible?"  
"No idea," Lindsay looked around helplessly. There were only two keys: One key was with the owner of the house and the spare key was with Lindsay. The windows and doors were still intact so it was impossible that a burglar was here. They tried to find an explanation for the can, but they had no idea what could have happened.  
They drove back to Connor's house to take their burgers from the grill and eat.

E-mail from webmaster  
"Dear Internet User,  
You have won $ 11 million. To redeem your prize, please follow this link /jackpot "

"It was a short weekend," Lindsay complained on Monday morning. Most of the time she had spent the weekend to watch her neighbor's house and the sounds she had heard on Saturday and Sunday were harmless compared to the shadows that now crept around her own house in the night. Because she couldn´t sleep anymore, she first called Sue and asked her to come here. Sue and Lucy had, however, received a visit by Sue's parents and although Lindsay understood, she tried to reach someone else. Peter had apparently turned off his mobile phone and at home and he didn´t answer the phone. Connor said he was currently playing tennis and it would take at least an hour before he would be with her. Jack was her last attempt and fortunately he had time.  
Jack had to sleep on her couch and when he opened his book and began reading, he found that not a single shadow crept around Lindsay's house. Lindsay wasn´t sleeping at all. "You need a dog," Jack observed, when Lindsay came down the stairs the next morning and he immediately wanted to go home. Because that night he hadn´t slept little, he wanted to come a little later to the office today.  
The next evening, Monday, it was Sue´s turn. She brought Levi with her and with him she wanted to take care of Lindsay and her neighbor's house. But next door there were no loud noises and no shadows, which appeared at the window. Sue thought that Lindsay was just imagining the sounds and ghosts.  
Tuesday was difficult: While Jack was now rested again, Sue regularly yawned. She was glad today was Connor's day off and he didn´t see her like that, but kept them busy with office work. Sue vowed it was now Connor´s and Peter´s turn to help Lindsay.  
When Levi put his head on her knees in the evening, she noticed something was vibrating in her jacket pocket. It was her cell phone and on the screen she saw Lindsay's phone number. She combined her cell phone to her computer and answered the call.  
"Where are you?", Lindsay asked offended.  
"Hi Lindsay," Sue smiled, "Jack and I are still in the office," she sighed and suggested Lindsay didn´t call for no reason. Her guess was confirmed when Lindsay asked how long Sue and Jack were still in the office. "Jack just shuts down his computer," Sue replied truthfully when she saw how Jack put together some files on his desk.  
"Next door, doors slam at night and I see shadows, sneaking around the house. I hear a voice whispering my name on and on... I beg you, come over," Lindsay said into the phone, "I can´t stand my house alone at the moment..."  
"Okay, I'm on my way."  
"Bring Lucy and Claire, too", Lindsay suggested and Sue agreed. Then she hung up and turned to Jack. "That was Lindsay," she told him and Levi, who was lying on the floor, covered his face with a paw, "She wants me to bring Claire and Lucy, so we take care of the house together... I spent last night there", Sue suddenly complained.  
"And I was there the day before you," Jack agreed and put on his jacket, "Lindsay has forbidden me to sleep. I've never read a book with 500 pages in one night and next morning when I drove home, I was dead tired... It´s Connor´s turn to look after Lindsay and the house."  
"I'm afraid Connor doesn´t want to."  
Then we will pick him up and drive to Lindsay together. Then we leave him there and we go home or to a restaurant or do whatever you want."  
Sue seemed to agree and that´s why they left the office with Levi. Before they arrived at Lindsay´s house, they picked up Connor.

"I thought we'd make a girls-night!", Lindsay complained when she opened the door for her friends. She didn´t understand why Sue hadn´t picked up Claire and Lucy on her way, but Jack and Connor. She had agreed they wanted to have dinner with Claire and Lucy. So Lindsay wore a fancy dress, red velvet, and Lindsay was a little ashamed, when she noticed how Connor stared at her. Obviously, she felt uncomfortable with the tight dress, which emphasized her curves. It was more unpleasant when she realized Connor also noticed this and he was staring at her.  
"It was Jack's idea," Sue excused.  
"Well, feel right at home," Lindsay suggested, adding: "As in the past few days," She watched when her friends entered her house and when Sue and walked past her, Lindsay held her arm. "We need to talk," she decided. They went next door and left Connor and Jack alone. "What's wrong with them?" , Connor wanted to know. He still had no idea Lindsay was actually expecting only Sue, Claire and Lucy and she wasn´t prepared that he was forced to spend the evening with her.  
"I'll find out," Jack suggested and ran to the door. He didn´t want to interrupt the two so he just peered through the door. Lindsay asked Sue why she had brought Jack and Connor and Sue explained she didn´t want to spend another sleepless night. She also said she didn´t want to argue with her. Jack saw how Lindsay ended the conversation and walked to the door, behind which he listened.  
Jack ran as fast as he could and sat down on the couch in the living room. He picked up a gossip magazine that lay before him on the table.  
Lindsay entered the room. "Nice try, Jack. I know you were listening to us", she said and Jack looked over the edge of his newspaper, "You´re holding the magazine upside down."  
Even now, Jack noticed the gossip magazine was upside down. Frustrated, he threw away the magazine. At that moment Sue came in and looked at him confused. She noticed Lindsay's angry facial expression.  
"Sue, let's get something to eat?", he asked, "I'm pretty hungry and..."  
"Great idea!", Sue said. That was better than arguing with Lindsay. Sue called for Levi and the dog got up. "Come, Levi, we leave Connor and Lindsay alone."  
Lindsay was freezing cold, when Sue said this. Then Sue and Jack left.  
"It´s nice that Sue and Jack asked if we are hungry too," Connor said and it was meant sarcastically, "On the way here we haven´t eaten a single bite."  
"We could go out as well", Lindsay suggested.  
"Who will then watch your neighbor´s house?"  
"Your right but it won´t hurt if we don´t watch for one night, "she said, but she saw how Connor in her kitchen already went to the fridge and got a frozen pizza from the freezer. He took the pizza and put it in the oven.  
"I've decided what I want to eat," he said, "We'll stay here and have a nice evening. At least nobody can claim you lost your neighbor´s house out of you sight."  
"All right," she gave in. The pizza took half an hour and while she was waiting Lindsay was walking restlessly through the living room. Again and again she looked out of the window to check if everything was all right next door. Meanwhile she also thought about moving out.  
"The pizza is ready," Connor then informed her and Lindsay sat down on the couch when he handed her a plate. "That was always my dream of a perfect Saturday night," she joked, "Sitting at home, eating pizza while watching television."  
Connor hoped she didn´t say that because she was bored with him. "What do we want to watch?", he asked, "A thriller or a horror movie or..."  
"I think it´s creepy enough," Lindsay said and ate her slice of pizza, "I also haven´t slept for days. A horror movie doesn´t improve this state." Lindsay's eyes were burning and she felt tired, but she didn´t dare to sleep at night.  
"We´ll watch Friends," Connor suggested, "They are funny." He reached for the remote control. They watched two episodes. Because it was cold, Lindsay snuggled up to him, tired. Her hair tickled Connor's face and he registered the sweet raspberry scent of her shampoo.  
"You smell good," Connor whispered.  
When he said that Lindsay had noticed he came a little closer.  
"Are you behind the mail?", Lindsay suddenly asked to avoid him. She wasn´t prepared to be here alone with him and she was even less prepared for flirting with him. Lindsay had always believed Connor wasn´t interested in her.  
"What?", Connor was shocked by this question, "How should it work? We both sat at the same table when the first mail from Dexter arrived, which I got. In addition, I would never do such a thing." He sounded a little shocked.  
"Yes, I know," she apologized, "Sorry. I...", she shook her head," Sometimes I don´t know what I´m saying. "  
"That's okay," he leaned towards her, "I understand under what stress you are." Almost gently, he kissed her on the cheek and Lindsay looked at him. She hadn´t expected he would kiss her. Even it was a kiss out of friendship, but...  
She didn´t know why, but when she could catch the next clear thought, he pressed her close and kissed her. His hands wandered over the velvet cloth of her dress and she moaned as he pressed her into the cushions of the couch. It was a magical feeling and Lindsay tried not to think about how much she liked it. She noted that she wrapped her legs around him and his kiss became even more passionately. A popping noise next door startled them both and they got up. Lindsay walked hurriedly to the window. "The windows and doors in the house of my neighbor are closed," she said, puzzled, "Maybe someone broke in on the backside."  
This time they didn´t go to the front door of the house, but this time they ran through the garden, on the porch and then checked the patio door. Here, everything was fine, too. "What do we do now?", Lindsay asked and noticed the rainy smell of the air, "Shall we go to the front door?"  
They now checked the front door: Lindsay pressed the door but it didn´t open. "It´s locked", Lindsay muttered. She looked up to see whether someone had broken in through a window in the first floor, but the windows were okay. "I don´t know what to think," she said, "I would like to know where the noises in the house come from. I ...", she was interrupted when a raindrop fell on her nose. It started raining and they ran quickly back to Lindsay's house.  
When they returned and Connor closed the door behind her, Lindsay sat down wearily on the couch.  
"Maybe you should sleep," Connor suggested, "You said you´re tired."  
"Yes, you're right," she agreed and rubbed her burning eyes. This noise in the house next door had startled and scared her. Lindsay wondered why Connor didn´t sit down with her, but she noted he first took a blanket and spread it over her. Then he sat down beside her.  
"Sleep a little," he whispered, "I´m here."  
"Thanks," she murmured, wrapped her arms around his body for snuggled up to him and fall asleep in the warm blanket. Finally she calmed down.

Lindsay was sleeping late next morning and looked around confused. She wondered why she woke up in her living room on the couch and then she remembered last night. The smell of freshly baked rolls rose to her nose and she heard a faint hissing and then Connor was cursing. Lindsay stretched and watched as Connor was cooking in her kitchen. Apparently he got up a little earlier after he had slept on the couch last night, too. The night in his care had been good: she felt very relaxed.  
"Good morning," she muttered and he returned the greeting, when she wrapped her arms around him. Lindsay tried to look into the pan to see what he cooked. "Pancakes?" she said, "This is a "Thanks for a great night "- breakfast."  
"Did I miss something?", Connor asked, "You slept like a log."  
"For someone who can´t sleep since days, it was a great night," she laughed, "I should prepare the table." Lindsay noticed the sun was shining and so she proposed to have breakfast on her porch. Connor agreed and after he had carried the tray outside he added he had forgotten the most important thing: "I am going to make us some coffee," he said and went into the kitchen. Lindsay nodded in agreement. She wanted to wait outside for him.  
Her ringing phone startled her out of her thoughts and how she realized she had received a text message. Lindsay read: "_I´m watching you," _was the content_, "I'm in your house. Clean up your attic! Dexter_"  
She was freezing cold when she saw this message was sent by Dexter's email account. "Connor?", she cried and he was surprised when he came out the kitchen with two cups of coffee. He was confused when she showed him the phone. "He's here," she murmured, "What do we do now?", she whispered the words, because she didn´t know if Dexter could hear them or not.  
In sign language Connor sent her she should be quiet and come with him. She nodded in agreement and although she didn´t want to rush, Lindsay never left her house so quickly. Together with Connor she sat in her car and they drove off.  
"What do we do now?", she repeated, almost panicked, "What do you think, how long is Dexter already in my house?" Of course she had tried many times to convince herself it wasn´t Dexter, who sent her and Connor this mysterious messages, but how did the sender know about Connors broken wrist and her chaotic attic? Dexter was also a pro: She believed he had always encrypted his mailbox with a secure password.  
"God, I would also like to know," Connor agreed to her and she saw a red car coming down the street. "Jack and Sue!", Connor yelled and immediately used the flasher to stop Sue. Apparently the two were just on the way to Lindsay.  
When the car really stopped, Connor was relieved. He also slowed down Lindsay's car at the roadside, like Jack and Sue, who got out.  
"Good morning", Sue welcomed them, "Were you on the way to town?" Sue assumed they wanted to have breakfast. Only now she noticed Lindsay's pale face.  
"Here," Lindsay is now handed her the cell phone and Sue read the message. "What... What does that mean?", she asked.  
"He's in my house. Who knows, how long, "a cold shiver ran through Lindsay when she thought of what Dexter had heard and seen and she hadn´t noticed him for one year.  
"That's enough! I´m going to call the police ", Jack decided and put his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

An hour later, some gawping neighbors had gathered in front of both houses and the police also did. Connor, Lindsay, Sue and Jack waited anxiously behind a barrier when a car stopped and Peter got out. "Jack already told me on the phone," he said, "Is it true that Dexter resides in Lindsay's house?"  
"Yes," she nodded and handed him the phone and so he could read the message, too.  
"What if someone has logged in Dexter's email account and wants to play a trick on us?", Peter asked.  
"How does he know about the chaos in my attic?"  
Then Peter had to admit her argument was right.  
"What about the shadows?", Sue asked, "Jack and I haven´t seen them... Did you see anything, Connor?"  
Connor shook his head. But last night they had heard a noise next door again. Meanwhile, he suspected Dexter was only operating when he was sure that Lindsay was home alone.  
"We go in, now," Jack heard one of the cops saying and they turned around. The police had even bulletproof helmets. In their hands they held guns and heavy ammunition. "Don´t forget the attic," Lindsay advised them and the men disappeared into her house.  
"Is this really necessary?", Sue wanted to know from Jack.  
"This is a terrible idea," Lindsay told and turned to Sue, "The Imagination, somebody lives one year in your attic and you don´t even have a clue about that... I feel sick at the thought." The time in which the police searched her house was almost endless.  
"They arrested someone!", suddenly a woman in the crowd exclaimed and pointed to the door. In fact, the police led a skinny, bearded man out of the house and put him in a patrol car. With blue light they drove away and Jack decided they had to follow them.

Through Jacks contacts with the FBI, they were able to join the interview. As it turned out, the bearded man was actually Dexter. They couldn´t see Dexter directly, but they could watch him through a window. Connor handed Lindsay a cup of coffee, because he remembered she hadn´t eaten today. The text message had kept them away from breakfast.  
"Are you okay?", Connor wanted to know and she nodded, "Look, what happened yesterday in your house..."  
"All right, I know you've only done that to calm me. It wasn´t serious."  
"Actually..."  
The door opened again and Jack, Sue and Peter entered. "Is that Dexter?", Sue asked, "He looks terrible." The man who sat in the police interview room, was skinny and wearing a matted beard. His right side of his face was covered with scars.  
"How could he survive one year on Lindsay's attic?", Sue asked but the answer was simple: each time when Lindsay was at work he probably sneaked into the living room of the house.  
"I would be more interested in the fact how he ever came into my house," Lindsay said, "After all we thought he is dead."  
They heard the policeman asking how Dexter could get into the house of his neighbor. "There´s a connecting door between the two houses," Dexter's voice was rough, "I just wanted to be with her. Is Lindsay here?", Dexter lifted his head and looked at the mirror. It was almost scary when Lindsay believed that Dexter could see her anyway.  
"After I almost died in the accident, I fled from the hospital, because I didn´t want her to see me like this," Dexter was now hiding his right forearm under his dirty clothes, which was covered with scars, "I also lost my right eye in the accident. I know she would never love me like that… Is she here?", Dexter repeated his question, "Can I please talk to her now?" He didn´t stop staring at the mirror and a cold shiver went through Lindsay. Sue noticed immediately: "You don´t want to talk to this crazy guy, right?"  
She had to. Otherwise she would never feel comfortable in her house again.  
"I´ll come with you," Connor said and followed Lindsay in the interview room. Dexter held his breath when he saw her. "Don´t pretend as if you see me for the first time. We were friends, Dexter! You scarred Connor, Peter and me to death, "she said. She didn´t care about Connor, who was standing next to the door, right now.  
"I don´t care about Peter and Connor... You're so beautiful when you look at me. Now that you know I'm back here, we can..."  
She realized what Dexter wanted to say. "We can´t!", her voice grew louder and she walked restlessly up and down in front of the table, were Dexter sat, "You hide in my house! What do you think, how I feel about that!"  
"I love you, Lindsay," Dexter mumbled, "But I'm late, as I see." He looked past her to Connor. Of course, Connor noticed and stopped breathing.  
"You're crazy, Dexter. We were friends, nothing more. But friends don´t do this." She ran out and Connor stayed with Dexter. Sue rushed to Lindsay to calm her a little.

In the evening Lindsay was home alone and because she was hungry, she cooked rice with vegetables. It was scary to be alone here after this incident, but she tried to make the best out of it. She was frightened when she saw a shadow on her window. Her spoon fell to the ground and she screamed. "Lindsay!", she suddenly heard a voice, "Lindsay, are you home?"  
She recognized the voice and went to the door to open for Connor. "Hello," she said, "Why didn´t you ring?"  
"I did. The doorbell is broken", he pushed the bell for her," And as you hear, you hear nothing."  
"Come in," Lindsay stepped aside, "Today my neighbor called. I didn´t tell her about Dexter although I´m really interested in if she knew about her son is alive… So, what brings you here?"  
He entered her house and apologized he bothered her while cooking. "You don't bother me," she hurried back to the stove. "We need to talk," Connor suggested to answer her question, "That's why I´m here."  
Lindsay asked herself about what he wanted to talk to her. She offered him a chair at the table. Then she asked if he wanted to drink a glass of wine with her. He politely declined.  
"About what do you want to talk with me?", Lindsay asked and finally she sat down across from him.  
"It's about what you said during questioning Dexter," he paused for a moment, "You said you know I'd just kissed you because I wanted to calm you. That's not true ", then he reached across the table and grabbed her hands. The look in her eyes caused a strange sensation in Lindsay's heart.  
"I've kissed you because I love you."  
She hadn´t expected this. She withdrew from his hand and looked away. "I can´t. I'm sorry, Connor. I can´t, after what has happened."  
"That's okay. I admit that was a bit rash to tell you this now, "Connor got up leaned to her and kissed her on the cheek," I'm waiting for you. No matter how long." With these words he went to the door and left her house. She heard a thunderous noise and suddenly she wondered what would happen if Connor would never come back. In panic she realized she also got up to rush to the front door.  
"Connor, wait!", she ran after him as fast as she could and when he actually turned around, a smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him impetuously. Then she apologized and laughed when a rain shower broke over them. "We should go inside," Connor suggested, "Otherwise we get both sick." Their clothes were soaked after a short time. His proposal was smothered under a kiss by her. Lindsay nodded in agreement. "I love you, too," she told him and laughed. Now they had to hurry, if they really wanted to come into the house.

"_But at least I got my friends _  
_Share a rain coat in the wind _  
_They got my back until the end _  
_If I'll never fall in love again _  
_Well at least I got my friends _  
_Like a light bulb in the dark _  
_Saving me from the sharks _  
_Even though I got a broken heart _  
_At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends _  
_Well at least I got my friends_" ("Friends" by Aura Dione)

Fin


End file.
